


Imagine Knowing Me

by Kathelinn



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Call me by your name, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathelinn/pseuds/Kathelinn
Summary: That was so strange and unusual for him to find out about his film partner only a couple of weeks before shooting the movie. A movie about a love affair. Love affair with a guy. A guy whom he hadn’t met or seen yet. That was a great start.





	Imagine Knowing Me

**Author's Note:**

> We've heard the story about their first meeting for dozen times by now.  
> But what was going on before they actually met)
> 
> Disclaimer: None of this ever happened. Don't sue me

‘Timoth... wait why do you pronounce Timothy so weird?’

Armie pressed the phone to the shoulder trying to find a piece of paper to write down the information.

‘Cause it’s not the regular Timothy, Armie’. Susan, his assistant from the agency, was a bit cranky the whole morning while they were trying to make the arrangements about the upcoming shooting. ‘It’s another name. Like French I guess.’

‘Can you spell it?’

‘Maybe I’ll just send you a wikipedia link?’

‘That would be great. But wait, what is the last name again’.

‘Chalamet’

‘Are you trying to fake a French accent now?’

‘Oh, cut it out’

Until now Armie didn’t realize that he couldn’t remember the kid’s name after the conversation with Luca. He wasn’t sure whether Luca hadn’t said his full name or he hadn’t got it because of Luca’s accent. But the fact was that during that conversation he had been just so lost in his own thoughts, trying so hard to figure out what to do and what to say.

That was so strange and unusual for him to find out about his film partner only a couple of weeks before shooting the movie. A movie about a love affair. Love affair with a guy. A guy whom he hadn’t met or seen yet. That was a great start.

‘Niki, come here, look at this cutie who’s gonna seduce my husband.’

Elizabeth stared at the laptop’s screen standing behind Armie. He gave her a look and she winked joyfully in response.

‘Cutie who can happen to be…’

Liz didn’t let him finish, she saw right through him as always.

‘Why so skeptical? You talked to Luca about him, didn’t you? What did he say about the guy?’

‘He said that he is the most intelligent, humble, sensitive and genuine young man he has ever met.’

‘Wow’, Liz looked really impressed.

‘But I don’t know, maybe he was just super polite saying these sweet things about actor of his cast? You know, sheer politeness.’

Liz frowned.

‘Luca doesn’t seem like a person who gives much shit about being just artificially polite.’

‘I’m sure he wouldn’t say anything even remotely close to this about you if he knew you in your twenties. You were such a douchebag’, Nik laughed so hard that Liz couldn’t help but joined him.

 

He was so nervous he couldn’t concentrate. He tried to watch a movie but after 20 minutes he still couldn’t say what it was about. He tried to read the script but that was a terrible idea. The random page he opened happened to be the first kiss scene. He could literally feel the Oliver’s fear and desire.

Ok, what if the guy was a total weirdo? The one who wouldn’t say a single word unless you set him on fire? Or one of those New York boys who thinks he is very smart, very sophisticated bohemian artist already tired of this pathetic life and plebs around him. What if Armie wouldn’t be able to open up and show the necessary vulnerability, lust and affection? What if Luca was wrong all the way long and they wouldn’t click at all?

‘He’s practicing right now’. Luca hugged Armie very tightly.

‘Oh, I see. I’ll wait then.’

Armie was relieved to hear that the introduction was delayed, even if not for long. At that moment he understood that it was for real, that there was no way back.

‘No, no, no. Just go. He is waiting for you.’

Armie nodded nervously and took a deep breath. The only thing he knew for sure – to make this thing work, he had to be himself right from the start.

‘Hey, it’s me!’

\---

_‘You are really telling me you didn’t even know my name?’_

_Armie nodded._

_‘Wow. Now I feel a bit insulted.’_

_Timmy didn’t, he was so processing the story that Armie was telling him, that he was mostly nervous than anything else._

_‘In my defense, I should say it must have been Luca’s master plan all along. That old pervert…’_

_Armie caught Timmy’s slight movement of protest._

_‘Oh come on, he made us make out for no reason. Don’t say you didn’t notice the other day that some additional takes were simply unnecessary.’_

_Timmy laughed remembering how Luca made him suck on Armie’s neck for almost an hour. They even had to call the makeup assistant to hide red marks on Armie’s neck. Timmy’s lips were sore for the whole day after that._

_‘It’s not about the ‘pervert’ part, it’s about ‘old’. He is not that old’_

_Armie rolled his eyes in his ‘whatever’ style._

_‘Now it’s your turn, smartass. I wanna hear the whole story of you stanning me for, how many, 3 years?’_

_Seven, Timmy thought, seven fucking years._

\---

‘Mais, non, Pauline, tu ne comprends pas!’ Timmy whined rolling in bed, trying to hide under the pillow.

‘Yes, I do understand!’ He could imagine his sister’s angry face right now. They had been talking for almost an hour, and Timmy was doing his best to convince her that this shooting was going to be a disaster.

‘Pourqoui en anglais?’

‘Because I don’t like arguing in French, dumbass, you know that. And I’m so tired of listening to your self-loathing crap that we gonna argue for sure. Seriously!’

‘You’re not helping’, Timmy started to regret calling his sister. But he needed to talk to somebody who knew him and could understand. Pauline knew the trick perfectly.

‘Ok, ok. Fine. Tell me once again why. But this time I need to hear something that makes sense!’

‘Well …’

Timmy sat up on the bed, he had thought of this so many times before coming to Italy. He had actually spent hours and hours thinking about Armie, worrying about everything. What if Armie was an arrogant asshole with a patronizing attitude to his junior colleagues? What if Timmy was a terrible kisser with a disgusting breath? What if Luca was delusional about his acting skills and he would let everybody down?

Pauline voice brought him back to reality.

‘You have 5 minutes, seriously. It’s goddamn 3 a.m in Paris.’

‘Well, he is an awesome actor. Like remember all his stunning performances. He is incredible.’

‘Do you want to know what I can remember when I hear ‘Armie Hammer’? I recall a tall handsome guy who played in Social network. In 2010, for fuck’s sake. That’s it. So, nope, his filmography is not that impressive. Try another one.’

Timmy could argue with his sister about this and prove that Armie was not just a guy-from-Facebook -movie, but he didn’t want to confess that he had watched every single movie with him and truly admired his performance in every each of them.

‘Je ne sais pas…’

‘Listen, pumpkin. Are you listening carefully?’ Timmy loved his sister’s voice so much, the tone made him calm and confident, made him forget all his worries and troubles. It was like a hug over a distance. ‘Everything’s gonna be just fine. Please stop overthinking and overreacting. He is not some kind of God. He is another human. Must be a decent one since Luca wanted only him for this role. Right?’

Timmy nodded silently, but the sister got him somehow.

‘So when does he arrive?’

‘Uhm, next week probably.’

‘Timothee.’

‘Ok, ok, fine. He is coming next Tuesday. He must be at villa at around 4 p.m. Right when I’ll be having my piano lesson.’

\---

_‘You know, I asked him then if he worried about the chemistry and us catching the right vibe of this relationship. Cause I found it very strange that there had been no audition, no table read beforehand. I would say it was extremely risky. And he told me that he didn’t worry at all, that he knew both of us and we were almost alike.’_

_Armie stressed the last word and Timmy smiled._

_‘But when I came here and met you, and talked to you…’, Armie paused. ‘I thought he was fucking crazy to see any resemblance in us. I’m telling you I literally thought this man went nuts. I’ve never had anybody like you in my entire life, even close, I swear. And now I recall him saying this stuff about natural connectio and I under… no, no, I don’t understand it. I feel it. I think this man is a fucking genius.’_

_‘And a pervert’, Timmy smirked when their lips parted. ‘What a combination’._

 

_**_

‘Mais, non, Pauline, tu ne comprends pas!’ – But, no, Pauline, you don’t understand.

‘Pourqoui en anglais?’ – Why in English?

‘Je ne sais pas…’ – I don’t know

 

 


End file.
